Media capture devices, such as cameras, are configured to capture scenes unfolding in surrounding environment to generate multimedia content, such as video content. The generated video content comprises a plurality of still images or frames, which are displayed in a streaming manner to create the illusion of continuity associated with moving content. A frame rate refers to a rate of display of frames (e.g., consecutive frames) to create the illusion of continuity and is measured in units of frames per second. One of the factors determining the frame rate is an exposure time, which refers to duration for which light reaches an image sensor, for each frame. When the illumination is not satisfactory, a longer exposure time may be required to generate video content with clearer details and a reduced noise component. A higher exposure time (e.g., higher duration of time of exposure for each frame) results in a lower frame rate. If the frame rate is low, then the displayed video content may appear jerky and discontinuous.